Changes Part I: Awakening
by Zach6
Summary: Changes Part I: Awakening is the first part of my three part series. And it is also a Charmed fan-fic. It deals with of course the sisters, and great powers. And there is also a lot action through the series.


Changes

_Worked together long before,_

_But then were put to rest._

_Discovered the four beings will soar across the sky,_

_To try and find four who are worthy. _

_Three will be good,_

_But one will be bad._

_One will seek to finish what it started millennia ago,_

_Three will seek to stop it from finishing…_

**Part I: Awakening **

Long ago, before the earth was created, four entities ruled the cosmos. They were known as the "Powers that Be." All things in flesh praised them as gods. When they were seen, they took the form of birds. The first bird took the form of a Phoenix, that entity controlled fire. When formed it was crimson red. The second had demonian over nature, and when in form took the shape of a Dove. The third was a Crane, when formed it would appear ocean blue, and had power over the air and water. The fourth took the form as a black Raven, taking a good look you could see the universe through its being. It would be like staring at a transparent Raven at night. That entity had power over spirits and life. Together they made life. If one of them were destroyed, then a part of life would be destroyed along with it.

When Earth was formed so was something else. Good and Evil, something that the higher powers were not counting on. After many years of watching the humans grow and evolve, one entity saw some humans for what they truly were. Evil. The entity thought if it and the others used their power to create life. Then why would some humans abuse the privilege to be alive? This angered it, and it attacked the Earth's people from the sky.

Four sorcerers came together to put an end to the chaos that the fire entity was creating. They thought if one of the four could be evil, then they all could turn. In order to stop all four they would have to take one into themselves, and doing so would kill them, but also trap the entities.

One night the four men worked up enough courage to do what needed to be done. But they knew that it was for the great good and would have billions in the process. When it was time, the sorcerers took their spots in a circle around a fire, which was inside a large cave. To begin the act, they had to chant a spell in an unknown language. After seconds of doing this, all four of them through their heads back and said one last word, "Come!" A stream of fire flew through the air into the cave's opening, which once inside entered one of the men's bodies. Then a stream of white and blue energy came and entered two of the other men. The three men fell to the ground, once they landed a black mist flowed off the men and into the last man standing, who falls dead immediately. After all four men are dead the ground begins to shake around them which triggers rocks to fall from the out side of the cave, along with from the inside to fall to the ground and black the cave opening.

**Present Day**

A jackhammer echo's through out the area of an archeological dig sight. A crowd of people stand a couple of feet away from what looks to be a cave, which is also where a man is using a jackhammer to break away large rocks.

Woman "What do you hope to find in there?"

Man "Hopefully something valuable."

The jack hammerer is on a large rock, which splits open and makes an opening so that one could look inside the cave. The man's eyes widen as he backs away from the cave, towards the group of archeologists. They all look at the running man, when the remaining rocks burst. Red, white, blue, and black streams of light fly out of the cave and in to the sky, as the rocks had did just moments before.

**Other Side of the WorldMiddle of the NightHalliwell Manor**

On the other side of the world, all three Halliwell sisters were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Piper, the oldest sister's window creaked open as a white light streams inside and flows into her body. When it does, her body illuminates a white light for a quick few seconds. Just like Piper, a blue light comes in from Paige's window and flows into her body, which illuminates a blue light. Downstairs in the kitchen, Phoebe has her head placed on the kitchen table fast asleep beside her laptop, and a bunch of papers. From the back door, a red light streams in from underneath the door and over to Phoebe.

**That Morning**

Piper "Phoebe wake up! Phoebe come on."

Slowly Phoebe wakes up from Piper shaking her and practically yelling at her to wake up. As she raises her head however, Piper holds back a chuckle as there is a sticky note stuck to Phoebe's forehead. Leaning over, Piper pulls the sticky note off of Phoebe's head and lays it on the table.

Phoebe "What time is it?"

Piper "Its 11:25"

Phoebe sits up straight with her eyes wide, she could not believe that it was eleven already. Another thing she could not believe is that they had let her leave over, when she was supposed to be at work hours ago.

Phoebe "I'm late! I've a meeting at twelve, then I have meeting with Ellis, and then I have to get back here to get ready for my date with Jason."

Piper "Here, let me get these papers together, and you go get ready."

Phoebe 'Thanks so much!"

With that being said, Phoebe bolts up from her seat and takes off up the stairs and to her room. Piper moves over to where Phoebe had just been sitting and starts to gather all the loose papers that were scattered on top of the table. Looking at one, Piper picks it up and begins to read, "_Dear Phoebe_…." After reading it, the sister let out a chuckle at what the person had wrote in their letter, _"Some people just have problems,"_ she thought to herself as she started to put the papers in various vanilla folders. As she is putting the papers away, Wyatt starts to cry, which she could hear from the baby monitor that she has on her waist. She then starts off walking towards the stairs, then up them to the second level of the Halliwell Manor.

A ball of fire flies through the air and strikes a blue painting that was hanging up in the nursery that was located in Piper's bedroom closet. Piper walks into the baby room to see a man with black markings on his face, standing near the baby's crib.

Piper "Who the…"

The man turns around to see Piper standing in the doorway. She flicks her wrists up in the air, which freezes the demon in time, where afterwards she walks quickly over to the crib and picks up Wyatt.

Piper "Its okay sweeties, everything's okay."

Wyatt lowers his blue protecting shield, which allows Piper to get through and pick him up. She walks back to the door and turns around where she unfreezes the demon's head.

Piper "Who are you? Who sent you?"

Demon "You must kill that child before its too late!"

Piper "Never!"

With that being said, Piper flicks her right hand, which sends the demon exploding into thousands of pieces.

**Later that Night**

Phoebe "Bye guys!"

Piper "Bye! Have fun!"

Phoebe yells to Piper and Paige who were sitting in the kitchen as she was walking out the front door. Once she exists the house, Phoebe makes her way down the steps and to mini-cooper. She then gets inside and drives off to the French restaurant where she was meeting Jason, who is not only her boyfriend, but also her boss at the Bay Mirror Newspaper.

Phoebe walks into the restaurant wearing a long back dress, black heels and a diamond necklace that Jason had bought for her. She sees Jason sitting at a table in the distance, and so she walks over and joins him.

Jason "Hey"

Phoebe "Hey"

Jason "You look beautiful."

Phoebe "Thank you."

**Later that Evening**

After an hour or so Phoebe walks out of the restaurant and to her car. While she is unlocking it however, a crash is made in an alley close by. Not knowing whether it was just something falling over, or if someone was in trouble, Phoebe turns around and starts to walk slowly over to the ally's entrance.

Phoebe "Hello? Anyone there?"

Walking slowly into the alley, she puts her hands up, preparing herself just in case if she has to defend herself if necessary. An old metal trashcan falls over, and a dirty white cat runs out from behind it, screeching. Phoebe jumps back and grabs her chest from being scared.

Phoebe "Just a cat…"

Man "You wish."

Phoebe turns around to see three men standing behind her. They start coming in close, and she starts to back up. As she was walking backwards, she was also trying to figure out whether they were human or demons, because she didn't want to have to show her powers to humans that could expose her.

Phoebe "You better stay away."

They then in circle her, one behind her, one diagonal to her and one to her right. The man that was in front of her then comes at her to give her a right hook, but Phoebe dodges it and knees him in the stomach. But that does not keep him busy, he responds by sending his left fist into her stomach.

Phoebe "Ooooww!"

The man then brings his hand around again and upper cuts her, which sends her flying into the air and landing on the hard ground on her back.

Phoebe "Ahhow…"

She lies in pain doubled over on her side. The three stand around her watching her in pure satisfaction. While lying there she thinks to her self, _"These aren't demons. They would have killed me by now…"_ Taking a few breaths, she pushes herself up to stand on her feet. The empathy power that she possesses kicks in, and she starts to feel the hatred of the men. The kind of hate, no one, not even demons should feel.

Phoebe "What's the reason for this boys? Surely its not just for fun."

Man #1 "Our women left us because of you!"

After seconds of standing and starring at each other, her eyes begin to show flames moving rapidly. Her hair starts to levitate from her shoulders, while a reddish glow stats to illuminate from her body. The three men stare with questioning looks. A feeling comes over her. She looks down at her hands and a fire rises from them. "What the.." She throws her head back suddenly, and screams loud into the sky. Fire swirls around her where it shoots up into the sky above them. From the fire a bird is formed up. A Phoenix. The fire continues to swirl around her body, while looking at the men, along with keeping the Phoenix in the air. Although it seems as if a new power has come to her, her witch powers still remain. She feels how frightened the men are, and they should be.

Phoebe "You've messed with the wrong witch."

The firebird hovering in the sky makes a screech sound as Phoebe starts to float off the ground and towards the men. Fire was flowing off of Phoebe has she moved towards the men, who were backing up in terror. She had never felt so much power rushing through her as there was now… The only time she ever felt close to this was when she was Queen of the Underworld, which was only a few years back when Cole was the Source of all Evil.

Phoebe " See, I've been really frustrated lately. And you three coming up and attacking me doesn't help any!"

She looks at them with a feeling like no other. The feeling of complete power, Phoebe felt as if there could be no limit to the power that she felt. Raising her right hand, she sends a swirling fire blast flying at one of the men. He screams in agony, as he incinerates from the intense heat. After stopping the fire blast, nothing is left except for a pile of ash. A grin creeps across her face, and throws her head back with her arms outstretched in the air. The last two remaining men watch as she floats into the sky and into the center of the flaming Phoenix. Not wanting to stick around longer, the men take off running like frightened little children.

Phoebe "Sorry boys, you wanted to play. Now we're play!"

Bringing both her hands back, Phoebe forms a large ball of fire which she sends flying at both the men. Once the fireball hits, the screams coming from their mouths echo through out the area as they explode into the air.

On the rooftop of a near by building, Paige appears in a swirl of orbs holding Piper's hand, who also has Wyatt in her arms. Both the sisters watch as Phoebe, or what seems to be Phoebe, kill two men with incredible ease, along with powers they've never seen before. Their eyes then linger higher into the sky where they notice the bird as it lets yet another screech. Then the sound of people talking and gasping begins to occur which snaps Piper and Paige back to reality, to notice that people were coming out of their business, restaurants etc.. Just to see what was going on.

Paige "Piper what do we do! What if all these people realize who she is?"

Piper "We'll have to deal with it then… Phoebe!"

In the back of Phoebe's mind she hears a familiar voice, her big sister's, she turns her head to Paige, Piper and Wyatt. With her lips, she mouths the words, "Help me." With a look of concern clearly on Piper's face, she watches Phoebe carefully, because she knows that something is wrong. Then all of sudden, Phoebe puts her hands on her stomach as she starts to feel severally weak. The bird above then starts to spiraling down, where it enters back into Phoebe's body. A scream escapes Phoebe's lips as the flames around her fade away; her eyes change back, and starts to fall towards the ground. She tries desperately to levitate herself, but its no use. Phoebe ends up landing, stomach down, on a dumpster, where she rolls off the top and lands on the grown below. Immediately afterwards, Paige and Piper appear beside Phoebe, with their backs turned to the crowd. Not wanting to waste any more time, and possibly exposing them any more, Paige kneels down, grabs Phoebe's hand along with Piper's and orbs all four of them back to the manor.

**Halliwell Manor**

An hour two has passed since the scene outside of the French restaurant. Piper, Paige, and Chris, their whitelighter, stand outside of Phoebe's bedroom door, discussing what happened, and what they should do.

Piper "Chris what the hell was that? Does Leo or the Elders know what's going on?"

Chris "They aren't exactly sure… They're guessing a very big advancement of her powers."

Paige "You should have seen it. The fire, the bird, it was intense."

Chris "Wait! Hold up, a bird?"

Paige "Yeah, a bird was being formed by the flames.

Chris, under his breath "Phoenix?"

Piper "What?"

Chris "Phoenix."

Piper "You mean X-Men Phoenix?"

Chris "Kinda, it could be that Phoebe's power has advanced so much, that she has reached a much higher power."

Paige "Well, from what we saw tonight. It was a pretty big higher power!"

Piper "Shhh! Phoebe's trying to rest."

From her bed, Phoebe listens carefully what is being outside her bedroom. For a while, she could not believe what was being said. Phoebe could not understand why her powers were advancing so quickly, considering it wasn't to long ago that she had gotten empathy.

Phoebe "A higher power?"

**The Next Day**

It's a bright Thursday morning when Piper walks out through the conservatory and into the garden area. With water hose in hand, her eyes wonder over her nearly dead flowers. She lets out a sigh, and begins to water her flowers, in hopes of bringing some amount of life back to them.

Piper "Why can't you flowers live? You all always die on me. Just stay alive for once! Is that to much to ask?"

As if on command the flowers instantly start to revive back to life, and even better looking then ever. Leaves start to grow, start to stand, and blooms also start to grow out to. Piper stands with her mouth open, and eyes widen, with a "what the hell" look on her face.

Piper "What the freakin hell is going on?"

Phoebe comes shuffling through the doors behind Piper, and looking as if she was drained of her life. But that was completely understandable considering she did fall several stories through the air, landing on a dumpster then rolling off of it and landing on the hard ground, just the night before.

Phoebe "Piper? Are you okay?"

Piper "No, the flowers just came to life…. When they were dead to seconds ago."

Phoebe "Uh huh… Um are you feeling okay?"

Piper "Pheebs, I'm not crazy…. Again."

Phoebe "I didn't say you were, I'm jus saying flowers just don't come to life suddenly. Maybe you're just imagining it?"

Piper "Whatever… I know what happened."

Phoebe "Sweetie, come in side."

Piper "Fine."

Feeling frustrated, Piper throws the hose to the side and walks over and turns it off so the water stops flowing out of it. After once doing that, she turns around and goes back inside with Phoebe. But as she enters the conservatory, the plants in there also spring to life slowly.

Piper "See! Not crazy!"

Suddenly a light blue swirling vortex appears a few feet in front of them, with a loud roaring sound coming from it as well. Both the sisters get ready for whatever may come from the other side, or get ready to brace themselves for being sucked in to it.

Piper "Now what!"

After Piper finishes speaking, woman walks through the portal, wearing a white dress, and heels, along with her long brown hair down her back. Once both the sisters get a look at the woman, they just can't believe their eyes to whom they were seeing.

Phoebe "Prue."

A black mist floats in behind Piper and Phoebe where it then goes flying back the two of them and speeds into Prue's body. When it hits her, Prue is sent flying backwards, where she lands on the marble floor on her back. Piper and Phoebe what as it happens, and once it is over they move quickly over to Prue, to help her back other feet. Prue gets up, and straightens her dress and hair. She looks at her little sisters, and gives both of them a smile.

Prue "Wow, who knew I'd be feeling pain after being back for like a second?"

Piper "Prue? How are you back?"

Prue "I can't tell you now. Not yet anyway. Something has to happen before I can tell you… And I wouldn't want to really go over it a second time around."

**Other Side of Town**

On the other side of town, down by the bay, Paige stands beside a stack of crates, watching firefighters attempt to put out a raging fire.

Paige "They'll never get it put out."

A scream from a woman occurs from with inside building inferno. For a second, Paige was going to go orb herself inside of the building, but it would be unlikely to be able to find a spot to orb to. Due to the building was almost completely consumed in fire.

Paige "Oh god! Someone's in there!"

She looks behind her at the ocean full of water, and then back at the building. Paige was trying to think if there was any possible way to get the water over the building, but she was drawing a blank.

Paige "If only there was a way."

A breeze comes out of no-where, and it continues to pick up speed. She looks at the water, and her eyes start to swirl a dark and light blue color. The water begins to bubble within a spot of the ocean, and then it suddenly shoots into the air like a geyser. It then starts flowing onto the fire, along with the fierce wing blowing at it as well.

**Halliwell Manor**

Back at the manor, a stream of orbs form in the attic, as the orbs spiral to the ground Paige is soon materialized. Looking around she sees Piper standing close to the Book of Shadows, Phoebe sitting on the sopha with a woman she has never seen before holding Wyatt.

Paige "Something just happened, that you two won't believe… And who is this?"

Piper "This is Prue, our oldest sister. Prue this is…."

Prue "Paige. Nice to meet you."

Paige "Like wise. What's going on?"

Phoebe "Prue was going to tell us once something happened. Did anything happen to you, Paige?"

Paige "Yes! Back to what I was saying, I was down at the bay, packing fish, my newest temp job. And then this building suddenly catches on fire. And then some how, I made a fast wind pick up, and I made water shoot from the ocean and onto the building."

Piper "Oh! I made plants come to life."

Paige "You mean their not dead anymore?"

Piper "Haha."

Prue "Okay, here is where I tell you everything. When I was 'Up There' Leo came to me, and said someone disturbed the burial place of four elemental powers. Well actually five, but there's two in one. Anyway! There were released and had to find bodies. Guess who they chose?"

Piper "Oh crap…"

Prue "And he told me the powers are actually are the most powerful beings that ever existed. Until four men trapped them in their bodies, and then died because it was to much for them."

Paige "We're going to die?"

Prue "No, we are strong enough to handle them. They weren't. So we are now four higher power witches."

Phoebe "Okay, what was the deal with the bird?"

Prue "Yours decided to show it self last night. When these entities show themselves, they are in the form of birds. Phoebe you have the element of fire, and it takes the form of a phoenix. Piper you have the element earth, and the bird is a dove. Paige you have the elements air and water, and the bird the crane. And I have the element spirit, and the bird is a Raven. And together these entities, these elements help keep life working. Helps keep the world keep turning."

Piper "Does this mean we have a new destiny?"

Prue "Yeah."

Piper "Double crap."

Phoebe "Why don't you like this Piper? Just think of all the good we can do with there being like no limit to our power now."

Piper "Because, its just going to be another thing we'll have to lie about, and to try and hide. Not to mention we'll have to learn how to control them."

Prue "And guys, I'm not going to lie to you. Having these higher power beings inside us could turn deadly. I'm talking evil deadly. And Phoebe that will be hard for you?"

Phoebe "Me? Why me? Is it because I ended up being Queen of all Evil and evil in my past life?"

Prue "No, because you can feel other people's emotions. Meaning hatred, anger and all the above, so if you could learn to block it, learn how to control your empathy, you'll be fine then. But until then…"

Phoebe nodes in agreement to what Prue had just said, stands up from the couch and walks over and stands beside Piper with her arms crossed. There was still many questions that they wanted answered, but did not know how to ask.

Paige "What now? Where do we go from here? Do we watch over the universe or something?"

Prue "First we need to learn control, there is no limit to these powers. We can blast away at things-"

Piper raises her hand "I could do that already."

Prue "Yeah you got the destructive power… But we can teleport to anywhere, we can open portals, anything."

Paige "Are you immortal?"

Prue "That I'm not sure… Leo didn't say if we were or not."

**Later that Afternoon**

Paige "Piper watch out!"

Piper turns around, and does not have enough time to react fast enough and gets hit with a black of bright blue energy. Which sends her flying through the front door, tumbling down the steps that lead up to the house, and the finally landing on the pavement road. Phoebe watches as Piper flies through the air and the disappears as she falls. Flames quickly begin to dance around her as she is soon engulfed in the fire and disappears and reappears beside Piper's seemingly lifeless body. Prue then appears beside Phoebe with Wyatt in her arms and Paige beside her.

Phoebe "Do something!"

She then looks back at the demon standing in the doorway of the manor, and her eyes start to form crimson flames, which move rapidly. Phoebe stands to her feet on the road, and takes off running towards the house. It was as if an explosion was caused, flames explode off her body sending fire everywhere. She continues to send off flames as she is lifted off the ground before reaching the steps, and flies into the house. When she gets to the demon, she grabs him by the throat and pins him against the wall beside the staircase.

Phoebe "For that you'll pay!"

Her grip becomes tighter around the demons neck as she raises him off the ground and into the air. The puny demon fights for air, but cannot get air to his lungs. Two beams of fire shoot from Phoebe's eyes and at the demon's. After just a few seconds the beams seize, there is only ashes left on the floor. With her not knowing, Phoebe's sisters stand at the broken, smoking door.

Piper "Phoebe."

Phoebe turns her head and looks at them then turns away where she begins to punch away at the wall, again and again. After giving it a few punches, and breaking in holes, Phoebe turns her back to it and slides her self down to the floor crying. Piper starts to step forward to her until Phoebe stops her.

Phoebe "No, stay away. I'm not safe."

Piper "Phoe-"

Phoebe "No! Piper! I'm evil! It's not safe. Get away, get Wyatt away!"

Piper kneels down in front of her baby sister and looks at her, wishing she could help her more then she was able to. She was even beginning to think that keeping these beings was such a good idea.

Piper "You are not evil. Okay? You are not evil. It's just the new power, the freakin being that is inside of you that's all."

Phoebe "But-"

Piper "No! Not a chance in hell."

The fire in Phoebe's eyes fades away as she looks up to Piper. Tears begin to run down her eyes as she takes Piper into a hug.

Phoebe "Piper I'm scared… What if I can't control it?"

Piper "It's going to be okay. I'll help you… We'll help you."

Phoebe "God help me…"

To Be Continued


End file.
